The Other Me I Didn't Know
by varioustheme
Summary: Jaden never knew anything about his past. Well, his best friend, his oler brother and a old friend do. And they know how much danger that past holds. Rated K plus for safety. Chapters 3 and 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

_VT: Hola! Okay, this story was inspired by Fox Moonshadow's "Starburst Phoenix" _

_I will have my muses be Jaden and Syrus. I probably will have other's popping in and out a various chapters. _

_Now, please enjoy the story! _

_

* * *

_"Run! Run! Damn it, run for it, you four!" a green winged man calls at a few other figures. These figures all had glowing charms on a chain around their neck.

One figure was taller and probably older than the others. He had silver and blue cyber like armor covering his body, from head to toe. His helmet was shaped like a dragonhead mid roar with the boy's eyes showing through and cerulean blue hair sticking out.

The second one was much smaller. He had wheels for legs. His head was covered with a hat shaped like a steam engineer hat but the bottom of his face was covered by a train grind thing (I don't know what it's really called but I'll stick with that.) with a gap showing for the eyes and light blue hair pointing out. The rest of his body was covered with a weird type of armor.

The next wasn't actually running but flying in the air. She wasn't short or tall, average height. She had long purple hair and yellow robes covering her body, head to toe. She had six pure white wings sticking out her back and holding her up above the others. She had a few brackets and necklaces, and her eyes were kind but cold at the same time.

The last figure was a boy, about the same size as the girl. He had a dark reddish brown hair covering his head. His outfit was a red, green and yellow shirt, pants and elbow, shoulder and knee armor. He, too, had wings but they were too damaged to fly with. One was fire toned and the other was sea toned. He had a feathery mask full of white and gold feathers.

There was a reason they were running. They were running from several thousand creatures that were trailing behind them. The species ranged from flying lions to human like to the ones you can't figure out what they are. All were after the four kids.

The green winged man called out to his companions, a red woman, a blue man, an electric man and a man made from clay or stone. "Get them to the portal. Now! Keep them safe."

"But, Avian…"

"No buts, Burstinatrix. Get them safely to the other side. Don't worry about me."

The red woman nods and turns with the other men to follow the children toward a swirling window of purple and blue energy. The children are about to dive into the portal but a stray attack hit the winged boy, throwing him to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"Little Wingman!" The angel girl drops down next to him and picks him up. "Dragon Rider, you and Engineeroid, help me get him through the portal!"

"Okay, Weaver. We need to leave." The cyber armored child nods. In seconds, the three have the winged boy in their arms and running to the portal. Suddenly, before they can get through, a large ooze monster jumps in front of them, stopping them from getting through.

"Give me the keys. Now!" the ooze starts trying to attack them but it is thrown to the side by a few different attacks.

The red woman runs up to the kids. "Children, get Little Wingman to the other side. You must stay in that realm till it is safe to return to the Shadow Realm. Go!"

"Yes, Burstinatrix. Goodbye, for now." The oldest boy jumps through and is followed by the little engineer creature. The angel is about to follow with the boy in her arms but is stopped by the fire woman one last time. "Yes, madam?"

"Weaver, in the world this portal is sending you, us monsters are on cards for the humans to use for dueling. You and Little Wingman will, like Dragon Rider and Engineeroid have, will be changed into humans and your true forms will be sealed into cards. You will be able to either summon yourselves in a duel or change into your true forms. Don't use these powers or cards unless you are in a life-death situation, though. You understand?" the angel girl nods quickly.

"Now, when you get there, you will need a deck of 40 cards to protect yourselves. The portal mages have already managed to figure out how to get you one when you go through. Remember, Weaver, keep your people close on hand. Now, take Little Wingman and save yourselves."

"Yes, Burstinatrix. Goodbye." The angel girl leaps through the portal.

"Goodbye…my guardians." The woman smiles as she watched the portal seal itself.

Silence fills a park in the middle of a city. Suddenly, a tearing ripping sound interrupted the silence. Four young children fall out of a tear in the universe. Then, the tear seals itself again.

The oldest child was tall for his age, about 10 or 11 years old. He had cerulean blue hair covering his pale face and eyes. He had on a white and blue pair of pants and shirt on.

The next kid was much younger and shorter, about 8 or 9. He had light blue hair all over and glasses. He had a blue outfit of stripped pants and shirt.

Next to them was a girl about the same age as the younger boy. She had purple hair and blue eyes. Her clothes were a long yellow shirt and yellowish blue jeans.

The last boy was the same age as the girl and younger kid. He was unconscious and resting in the girl's arms. His hair was reddish brown and cloths red and black.

All these children were wearing a chain around their necks with glowing objects. They all also had cases on their sides with duel monster cards. There was a card, though, lying next to each of them.

The oldest boy's card was 'Cyber Dragon Rider'. The light blue haired boy had an 'Engineeroid'. The girl got a 'Wing weaver'. The unconscious boy revised an 'Elemental Hero- Little Wingman'.

Someone came through the brush to the four kids. They quickly scooped up their cards and tried waking up the boy. "Hello children. Are you okay?" a lady asks to the children.

"Yeah, we okay but our friend is unconscious. Can you help us?" the oldest one asks the lady.

She bends down next to the girl and studied the boy's face. "Sure. Tell, me, what are your names and where do you live?"

The oldest suddenly gets an idea. "My name is Zane Truesdale. This is my little brother, Syrus." He points to the kid with the light blue hair.

"And I am Angelina Myakka. Our friend here is Jaden Yuki. He got hit in the head." The girl motions to herself then points to the boy in her arms.

The lady frowns at the children. "Oh my, who are your parents or relatives?"

"We…we have no more family. They all are dead." Syrus tells her sadly.

"Oh dear. Well, I bring you to the orphanage and then your friend here can get some treatment."

Later, at the hospital, Jaden lies in a bed with monitors around him. He slowly wakes up. He sees a girl looking at him with worry. "What happen to me? Where am I?" He sees her eyes widen. "Who am I?"

"You don't know who you are? You have no clue?"

"No. I don't. Who am I? Who are you?"

"I am Angelina Myakka. You're Jaden Yuki."

"Oh, thank you, Angelina. Now where am I?"

"In the hospital. I think you lost your memory somehow. I don't know anything about you. I found you in the middle of the park. I know your name because it's on you deck case. But, I will help you regain your memory anyway I can. Now, go back to sleep." Jaden smiles and goes back to sleep.

Angelina sighs and walks out of the room. "Weaver, how is he?" Syrus asks her quickly as she walks out of the room.

"Not good, 'Roid. Lost his memory." Angelina clears her throat. "He doesn't remember who or, more importantly, what he is. We have to protect him till he does and he can use his powers. Dragon, I'll hold onto his piece of the Ancient. You hold onto his card. We'll give them to him when he's ready."

"Right. Okay. Looks like we have to keep an eye on him." Zane nods toward their friend's sleeping form.

"Neither of you talk to him or let him see you." The boys look at her confused. "He's seen me. I don't want him to have too much of his real past on his mind till he's ready. I'll keep close and you two watch from a far. We have to keep away from each other till it is safe to go home."

"Weaver, I understand. 'Roid and I will act as brothers; we do look a little alike in these forms, anyway. We'll keep a hold of his card. You stay safe." Zane turns away from the angel. "Come on, Syrus."

"Bye, Angelina." Engineeroid waves bye to the girl and follows his 'brother' out of the hospital, not knowing when he'd see his friends again.

_

* * *

VT: Okay, I know that's a little mean. But I need them to separate. You'll see the friendship working in somewhere. I would have Jaden or Syrus saying good bye's but Jaden's still unconiscious and Syrus is moving into his room. So I'll do it just this once. _

_varioustheme signing out! _


	2. Chapter 2

_VT: Hello, loyal readers! This story is alot more popular then I predicted. _

_Jaden: Interestly enough. _

_Sy: True. Well, before VT asks one of us, I'll do the disclaimer. Varioustheme does not own Yugioh GX. _

_VT: Thank you, Syrus. You get a cookie!_

_Jaden: Hey! That was mine!_

_VT: You can get one if you answer some of my reviews. Okay?_

_To Hunter Hatake, Didgi girl, staticshockluva94, Shadowkeeper13, and genbo: Jaden: she thanks you for the nice comments and gives you all a cookie!_

_VT: That's enough. Here you go. _

_To Hawk-EVB: VT: Angelina is an OC, created from my mind to help the story plot along. She is going to also attraict some looks. _

_Sy: Huh?_

_VT: You'll find out if you read on. _

* * *

"Jaden, wait up! Come on, Jay!" a light blue haired kid in red calls out to his best friend, Jaden, who had his reddish brown hair all over the place, showing that he just woke up. 

Jaden is at the top of the path. "Hurry up, Sy. Class is starting in a little while. We don't want to be late." Syrus sighs at the other boy.

He catches up with his best friend and they run into the classroom at the sound of the bell. Luckily, the class was with Professor Banner and he wasn't hard on them for just making it into the room, unlike Crowler, who hated everyone expect the Obelisk Blue students.

"Thank you for joining us, Jaden and Syrus. Now, take your seats and we will start the lesson." So, the boys sit down next to Chumley. "Okay, before we start, I have an announcement. The school will be holding a tournament. The winner of the tournament will be given extra credit points added and will have the option of moving to the Blue dorms, if not already there. The primary rounds will be next week on Saturday and we will post dates from there. The quarterfinals, semi finals and the finals are being televised around the world. The tournament is open to all students. Sign ups will be in the library, your dorm advisor's office or the school office."

Professor Banner looks up from the page in his hand and looked around the class. Many of them were already talking about who they thought would get into the main tournament and who would ultimately win. They thought probably either Zane or Jaden. Two students, though, were not. One of them was his favorite student, Jaden Yuki. The other was a purple haired Ra Yellow girl with clear blue eyes. Both were simply staring off into space.

Jaden was thinking about a few things. One was _'Wow, a chance to go all the way to Blue! It would be awesome. But I would be leaving Sy and Chum. I wonder how I could improve my deck. I probably have to beat Zane in a duel, or someone who beat him. I guess I'll just watch the primary rounds for some top duelist I've never even seen_

"Amen. Now, with that out of the way, let's begin today's lesson on chemical fusions and the similarities between fusion chemicals and duel monsters. Let's get started." Professor Banner announced. The class quieted down quickly and listened to the lecture but it was obvious, even to Professor Banner, that they weren't paying complete attention to the teacher.

At the lunch bell, most of the students ran, and really ran, to the library or the office before going to lunch. Several went to lunch, deciding to sign up that night in their dorm advisor's offices where it was less crowded. A few of them were Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Zane, Alexis and a few other patient students.

Jaden, Syrus and Bastion all walked outside and started talking. "So, any ideas how you're going to do your famous formulas if you don't know who you're going duel until a few days to a week before." Jaden popped the question to Bastion, curious of the answer.

"Nope." Bastion admitted after a second.

Jaden laughed, "Better start learning instinctive dueling fast then. Especially if you find it's someone you've never met or even seen duel."

"I wouldn't say that. I watched every entrance exam duel and remembered most of them. My personal favorite duel, after your duel against Crowler, was from this one girl that used all light attribute cards. She knew what she was doing. I never found out who she was though, because I missed her name and dorm assignment when I heard my name called." Bastion told the two Slifers. Syrus looked at the brown haired Ra and, for a fleeting second, saw him blush. But after a second glance, it was gone, so he dismissed the thought.

Jaden smiled, positive of the blush, "So, you regret not meeting her face to face?"

This time Syrus was positive he _and_ Jaden saw Bastion blush, right down to the tips of his ears. "No!" the Ra lied quickly.

"Suuuuuuure! So, what does she look like?" Jaden laughed.

Bastion sighed and gave up covering up the fact that he had a crush on the mystery girl. "All I remember is she had purple hair and her deck out ranked almost half the Obelisk Blue decks and most of the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red decks in the school. I know she didn't get into Blue because Crowler didn't agree with her dueling style, too instinctive and yet planned at the same time for his taste."

"Do you think she out ranked you?" Syrus asked casually, though he was laughing it up on the inside.

Bastion thought for a second then answered, "Maybe. She was quite good. I think she only has one deck so if I make any formulas to beat her, they should match."

"You said that about me, Bastion. And I still beat you and your formulas. This girl probably isn't as good as me but who knows, right?" Jaden announced. He looks around, after getting no response, and found that Syrus and Bastion had gone to get their lunches and decks. "Guys! Come on!" Jaden whined and ran toward the cafeteria

"Done. Wow, they are even having you sign a release form for when the put up names of the duelist on the school website. Boy, this thing is top notch." Jaden complained as he set down the application form in front of him, all _three_ pages of it.

Professor Banner picked up the application in front of the boy and put it in the locked block behind the counter. "There. Thank you, Jaden. Next Monday, I will give out numbers to all that applied in class. Primary rounds will be figured from there. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Professor Banner!"

Jaden smiled, said thank you to his dorm advisor and started back to his too small dorm room where he shared with Chumley and Syrus. Half way there, though, he decided that they could wait. He wanted to look out into the sea at the docks for a while. He wanted to think about…things.

As he ran down the path to the docks, he got a glimpse of the end of the main dock. What he saw made him stop suddenly and stare. There was, at the end of the dock, a girl in a yellow jacket and she had purple hair in a ponytail. She was just sitting there, staring at the moon and the stars. Jaden ran the rest of the way to the docks to meet this girl.

Just as he was about to round the corner, he called out, "Hey, who are you?" He walked out from behind the corner to find…

Nobody. The girl was gone. "Huh?" Jaden walked to the end and looked out over the water. "She was sitting here just a second ago. Where did she disappear to?" He looked down at his feet and saw piece of paper. As Jaden picked it up, he noticed his name was on the paper. Slowly, he opened the paper to find a note, obviously written to him.

It said, _"Jaden, You never will sneak up on me, ever. So don't even try. I know exactly who you are, though you probably don't remember who I am. I knew you would come by so I decided to wait. But you can't see me, not yet. Good luck in the primary rounds, not that you'll need it though. Just don't do anything stupid. From, Your Guardian Angel. Oh, and PS, tell Bastion I think he's cute, though he'll never beat me in a duel. He's to planned to be a tournament duelist." _A pair of angel wings was on the top of the page.

Jaden just stared at the page. "Who is this girl?" Then he realized the meaning of the last few lines. Jaden suddenly burst out laughing; also realizing the girl he saw was Bastion's crush. At least he could tell Bastion the dorm of the girl. Boy, would Bastion be happy with that news, finding out that the girl of his dreams was in his dorm.

Jaden sat down where the girl had been and stared out to the horizon. Several thoughts started to good through his head. _'Who was that girl exactly? The note said in simple form that we know, or at least knew, each other at one point.'_ Suddenly, Jaden shouted in frustration. _'Everyone has someone to look after them. Zane and Syrus have each other. Chumley has his dad at the hot sauce factory. Bastion has his parents. I don't even remember ever having a family. The first thing I remember is when I first woke up at the hospital and Angelina. She was like my sister at the orphanage but she disappeared the day before the exams. I hate my life! I wish I remembered something!'_

The Slifer Red student picked up a rock lying on the dock and threw it as far as he could. For a brief second, he could have sworn that he saw a flame surrounding the stone but in the next second, it was gone. He dismissed this as a trick from the lighting around him. He also noticed it was farther out than even Chumley or Bastion could throw a rock, and they were both better throwers then him. Jaden puzzled over this for a second then decided to ignore the fact.

Sighing, Jaden stuck the note in his pocket and walked back to his dorm, ready to get much-needed shuteye.

_VT: Thank you! Thank you!_

_Jaden: Huh? Who? Why?_

_Sy: He doesn't know yet? _

_VT: Nope. If he wants, he can read the next and find out._

_Jaden: Okay. (looks ahead) Oh! Okay!_

_VT: He knows now. I plan on writing a new chapter before I put up a new one. I need help. Tell me cards from Chazz's deck before the shadow riders but after the school duel, when it takes place. _

_Jaden: Yeah. If you really want to know, the mystery girl is (gets a sock stuffed in mouth)_

_Sy: Don't tell them! Please, review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_VT: I'M SOOOOOOOORRY!PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!_

_Jaden: NO! _

_VT: Syrus? _

_Syrus: Well, maybe. But you have to do something for the readers?_

_VT; ANYTHING! _

_Syrus and Jaden: Disclaimer AND two chapters AND reviews! _

_VT: DONE!! And this disclaimer is for both chapters **VARIOUSTHEME DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX!!! **Thanks to Chaotic Blades, AxJfan, dark red shadows, Yume no Anime, Hawk-EVB, Kage Mistress of Shadows, Wanderer of Darkness and xRomulusIncarnatex for the reviews! _

_Syrus: Now to the story!! _

* * *

Monday morning finally came around in a blur to Jaden has he barely managed to stay awake during class. All week, after the little nighttime ghost story of his, he had been having nightmares about dark shadows surrounding him. During the nightmares, he saw Syrus, Zane and, he guessed, the mysterious girl from the dock being attacked and swallowed by shadows. Obviously, he always ended up waking up in the middle of the night and not being able to fall back asleep again.

"Okay, class. We are glad to see that many of you applied to the tournament. Though, not all of you can be in the main tournament. Primary round are going to be held this weekend. All who applied will duel _at least_ twice this weekend. When I call your name, please come down and collect your tournament player number. Andrew Anderson"

Jaden sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be till the end with his last name being Yuki. He gazed around at all the student in the room and his gazed stopped at Bastion. He remembered what had happened when he told the Ra what happened that night he found the note.

Flashback to a week ago 

_Jaden was walking to class with the note from the mysterious girl from the night before. Suddenly, something tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around, lost his footing and fell right on top of Bastion. _

"_Hey, Jaden. Sorry if I scared you. What is that you got there?" He pointed to the note that now lied on the ground. Before Jaden could grab it, Bastion picked it up and read it. His face quickly lit up in excitement. "Do you know who this girl is? You actually know her!" _

"_Sorry, Bastion." Jaden told the Ra of the events from the night before. "And that's what I found." _

_Bastion reread the note. His heart was soaring. The girl thought he was cute. But how did she know he was trying to figure out how to beat her. Oh well, he would figure it out later. "You were planning to tell me, right?" _

"_Oh, of course. Come on. We don't want to be late." Jaden grabbed the note and dashed to the classroom._

End Flashback 

Jaden smiled at the thought of Bastion. He knew the Ra was head over heels for the Ra girl with purple hair. He sighed.

"Bastion Misawa." Professor Banner called. Bastion walked down to get his number from the teacher and walked back up to his seat. Of course, he scanned the section where most of the Ra Yellow students sat, looking for the girl. After a few minutes of other names, Professor Banner said, "Angelina Myakka."

Then _she_ stood up and walked down to collect her number. Bastion smiled and Jaden's eyes widened. It was the purple haired Ra he saw on the docks. She stood around Bastion's height and, instead of the skirt that most girls wore, she wore pants that the boys wore, obviously more comfortable for her.

Syrus glanced at Jaden quickly, then up to his brother, Zane. As Angelina made her way back to her seat, she nodded, unnoticed, to Syrus and Zane.

* * *

After class, Bastion tried finding the girl, but had no luck. Jaden went back to his room and fell asleep quickly. He had hoped it to be peaceful but he had no such luck.Nightmare (Jaden's P.O.V.) 

I saw three figures. But these figures were surrounded by shadows. And the shadows were killing them.

_Suddenly, the details of the face became clear. There was Zane, being strangled and punched by a shadow. Next to him was Angelina. Her arms and legs were bleeding profoundly. Then there was little Syrus. But Syrus wasn't moving. He was just lying there, unconscious, probably, to my horror, dead. _

_That was when I noticed a pain in my legs and neck. I looked down and saw that my legs were bleeding more than Angelina was. I felt hands around my neck. I tried looking behind me, but these hands weren't letting go or letting me turn my head. Then, I heard a sickening snap. I fell limp. I realized what happened before I lost everything. What ever was behind me snapped my neck. I was killed. _

_Syrus's body was lying in front of me. Then I noticed that Zane's and Angelina's bodies were lying there on his sides, also dead from blood lose and suffocation. Then, the shadows started to swallow and dissolve their bodies. "No!" _

End Nightmare 

"No!" Jaden shot up from his bed drenched in sweat. The room around him was dark as was the sky outside. Night had fallen while Jaden was napping. Looking at the digital clock on the desk, it said 1:30 am. 1:30 AM! Jaden sighed. He knew this was going to be another restless night. Slowly, he went to the closet, where he knew Chumley put a stash of grilled cheese for later but Chumley would understand…hopefully.

After one sandwich, Jaden couldn't eat, no matter how much he tried. He couldn't take another bite. He changed and tried sleeping but the thought of his nightmare kept him awake. So, he ended up just lying there, staring up at the bottom of Syrus's bunk. _'Why can't I fall asleep? Why do I keep having nightmares about those three and me being killed by something I can't even see?'_

Before Jaden knew it, it was morning. He knew that he had on of the last primary matches before noon, so he would let Syrus and Chumley wake him up later.

* * *

Sunday night finally rolled around. Jaden had pulled off the miracle of winning all of his duels and still not sleeping a single peaceful night. No, a better time period is a second. After and before every one of his duels, he was half asleep, so he was forced to ask the details of the other matches.

As it turned out, final match-ups were available by the end of the day. Jaden didn't bother to look. He didn't even need to look. He got the full run down from Syrus, who was eagerly bouncing around the room, literally. "Jaden! Come on, Jay. Wake up!"

Jaden threw a pillow at the short blue haired duelist. He mumbled, "I am awake, Sy. Now, who are in the quarter finals?"

"Well, the first match is Bastion vs. that Angelina Myakka girl, his crush! That's going to be good. Then it's you vs. Chazz! Then, after that, I go against Chumley, battle of the friendship, just like Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler's in Duelist Kingdom. Then, lastly, Zane goes against Alexis." Syrus reported excitedly.

Jaden shot up from the bed, questions flying out of his mouth. "Bastion is going to duel his all time head-over-heels crush? I'm against Chazz? _AGAIN?!_ You're going against our other roommate and Slifer buddy? _The_Zane is dueling _my _Alexis?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Syrus asks, annoyed about the whole repeating thing. "And what do you mean about '_my_' Alexis?" the boy has an evil smirk.

"Um…" Jaden mumbled, then yelled, "Why didn't I know any of this?"

"You were asleep the whole time. And not peacefully either, may I add. Are you okay?" Syrus asked, looking at Jaden. Jaden was pale, very pale. He was getting huge black rings and bags around his eyes from lack of sleep, even though whenever he wasn't dueling, he was sleeping. His hair was a mess, too. Basically, Jaden was in no condition to duel for a while.

But, of course, Jaden wanted to show no sign of being as tired as he should be and was lying about it. "I'm fine, Sy. Don't worry. I'll (yawn) win my duel against Chazz, easy."

"Well, you _do_ have till Saturday to get ready. And the Professors are letting any duelist in the quarterfinals skip this week's classes, expect Crowler. But you have to do some serious sleeping between now and then, promise?" Syrus looked questionability at the other Slifer in the room.

Jaden laughed, "I get your point, Sy. I'll go to bed right now. I probably look like I need it?" He walked slowly over to the bed.

"Probably?" Syrus teased him, earning another pillow in the face. "I'll leave you to that then. See ya in the morning." Closing the door quietly, he slipped down the stairs outside into the forest.

Then, Syrus walked right into a cave, not even batting an eyelash in fear. After a few minutes of walking, he stops at a door with a strange symbol that was cut into it fairly recently and has an equally strange lock system. Syrus put his hand on the door and said something in a quiet mumble that had the words "Duel Monster", "home", "Shadow Realm", and "key". At the end of the chant, he shouted, "OPEN!"

Of course, the door opened. (What else, blow up in his face?) He entered the room, shutting the door behind him and listening to the lock snap shut. Two sets of eyes peered at the Slifer, who was now enveloped in the darkness of the cave as well. A male voice asked the boy calmly, "Is he okay?"

"Just tried. I think the past is coming back to him violently, way too violently. He is having nightmares that cause him to lose sleep. Without sleep, well, let's just say, it doesn't look good on the dueling field."

A female voice sighs, "I can not help him this time. These dreams are not his own and I cannot tamper with them. They originate from the dark lords of the outer edges. They are probably trying to scare him, knowing without unity, we will crumble. If he is afraid, he will not regain any of his powers or be able to change back. If he is afraid of the truth, they will win and chaos will destroy everything."

_VT: Clicky the next button! All random ending comments will go there! _


	4. Chapter 4

_VT: And here is chapter 4! _

_Syrus and Jaden: eating popcorn CONTINUE!!! _

* * *

"Jaden. Jaden?" Syrus softly shook his roommate. "You awake?" Suddenly, he got a face full of pillow. "I guess that's a yes."

A brown head popped up from the bed and looked around the room. "Morning, Syrus? What time is it?"

"Almost 9:00, the first duel is in an hour!" Syrus informed the boy.

Jaden sighs, turns over in his bed. His eyes snap open and he yells, "WHAT?" He jumps out of the bed, throws his clothes on, runs out the door, runs back in because he had his jacket backward, runs back out, then back in because he was in just his boxers. So, after a while, he finally got to the dueling arena with his clothes on correctly. Though several people started looking at him funny. But, do you blame them?

Jaden looks up to Crowler and asks, "Am I late, Professor?"

Crowler makes a face and opens his mouth. "No, Jaden. You're just on time, in fact. We were about to start the introductions for the tournament and the first duel." Professor Banner cuts in quickly to save Jaden from the other professor's rage. Jaden smiles and runs up to join the others on the stage.

Still fuming, Crowler picks up the microphone and turns to the students on the stage. "Okay, the live broadcast with start in a minute. Don't look like you just got up, don't mess up or goof in front of the cameras."

"Just do your best, children." Banner tells them and smiles.

A cameraman calls out, "Okay, we start in 5…4…3…2…" he points to signal one and the cameras start rolling.

"Welcome all to Duel Academy's first annual live on TV dueling tournament! We have the best of the best here." Crowler motions to the students behind him. "We have from Obelisk Blue, Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes. From Ra Yellow, Bastion Misawa and Angelina Myakka. And from Slifer Red Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington and… _I can't believe I'm actually saying this (low tone)…_Jaden Yuki!"

Each one has a different reaction to the camera being pointed at each one of them. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley all start waving like maniacs; Bastion, Alexis and Chazz give polite waves. Zane just looks at the camera while Angelina totally ignores the camera completely. "Well, now that you know the students, let the first duel begin! This match decides which Ra gets to move on, Bastion Misawa and Angelina Myakka. Please, go to your side of the arena and get ready. The rest, please move to the chairs beside the platform."

Before moving, Bastion walks up to Angelina and says, "I wish you luck, Angelina. You may need it."

"I'm afraid not, dear Bastion. You are the one that will need to have luck on their side because there are still many tricks up my sleeve that are only used on worthy opponents, not prelim round losers," the angel girl tells him in a monotone voice and retreats to her side.

Bastion blinks in surprise but moves as well. He pulls out his water deck and turns to the girl and pushes it into the duel disk. She pulls out her only deck and does the same. "Duel!" they say simultaneously. (B: 4000 A: 4000)

"Ladies first!" Bastion tells his opponent, bowing slightly.

The girl chuckles, "You'll wish you didn't just say that." She draws her card and smirks. That card goes into her hand and she pulls out a different one. "First, I'll play 'Petit Angel' in attack mode. (600/900) Then I play, 'Horn of Unicorn' and add it to my angel's defense points, increasing her attack and defense points by 700. (1100/1600) Now, I draw two more cards but activating 'Pot of Greed'. And I finish off with two facedown cards. Okay, Sir Know-It-All, let me have it." (3)

"Yes, my lady." Bastion blushes as he draws his next card. "Okay, first, I'll play 'Hydrogeddon'. (1600/1000) And use it to attack your 'Petite Angel'." The monster attacks the little angel monster. When the smoke clears, Angelina is standing up straight. Her life points hadn't dropped a point. Looking, he noticed there was only one card face down. "You activated a card!"

"Of course. I play 'Hallowed Life Barrier'. Using that trap, it saves me from losing any life points. So as of now, I'm safe." She smirked. "It's still your turn."

"I realize that, miss. Now, since my 'Hydrogeddon' destroyed your monster, its special effect allows me to summon a second 'Hydrogeddon'. I put two cards face down and end my turn." (3)

Angelina sighed, "Okay, my draw." Drawing she smiles and declares, "This is the turn I win. Now, I play two magic cards. I play 'Moonrise' and 'Sunrise'. 'Moonrise' allows me to special summon 'Yue, the Moon Angel' while Sunrise special summons 'Kero, the Sun Beast' from my hand or deck though I do have to give 1000 each." (Angelina: 2000) An image of a sun and a moon rising from opposite sides of the arena appear. The two orbs then rest on her side of the field. The moon turns into an angel in white clothing and long silver hair while the sun becomes a large lion like beast sporting a pair of wings. (Yue/Kero: 1800/1800)"Oh, and when both are on the field, they both get a 800 point boost in attack and defense. (2600/2600)"

"Is that it?" Bastion asks hopefully as the girl takes a breath.

"Nope, I have a couple more surprises. With both the moon and the sun in the sky, the goddess warrior comes out to play. Now I am able to special summon 'Artemis, the Warrior' from my hand or deck (1800/1700) and she get the same boost as the moon and the sun." (2600/2500) A brown haired woman in hunting armor appears on the field. "Don't forget. All those were special summons. Now, I normal summon 'Pegasus' (1200/100) and I use the magic card, 'Angelic Wings' and boost his power by 800 attack and defense. (2000/900) Now, go 'Pegasus' attack one of his Hydrogeddon." A magical looking horse with very large wings charges.

"Sorry, Angelina. I activate 'Negate Attack', stopping the stamped before any damage is done." The horse returns to her side of the field. _'Man, that was a little too close for comfort. Wonder why she isn't a blue girl instead of a yellow.'_

"Fine, I end my turn with no cards." (0)

"My draw." _'And it better be a good one.'_ "I summon my Oxygeddon. (1800/800) I also play the magic card, 'Rising Air Current' and this boosts my monsters' attack 500 but decreases its defense by 400. (2300/400) and I attack your 'Pegasus'." The dinosaur like creature attacks the horse and destroys it. (Angelina: 1700) "And with that, I end my turn." (1) _'Hopefully, this angelic beauty doesn't finish me off now.'_

"Well, I thank you for that. Because when my Pegasus is destroyed in battle, one magic and one fairy type monster returns to my hand. And I chose 'Angelic Wings' and 'Petite Angel'. Now I draw." She picks one card off the top of her deck. Without looking at her card, she called out, "Now, Kero, attack his Oxygeddon!"

"Not so fast. I activate 'Amorphous Barrier'. If I have three or more monsters on my side of the field, this stops your attack in it's tracks and ends your battle phase."

"Fine. I end my turn. Better be quick, Bastion boy. I'm bored." (3)

Jaden sighed, _'I remember now, Angelina Myakka. She was my best friend after I got put in the orphanage after my accident. But the Angel I remember was always sweet, kind merciful. This one is bitter and merci_less_. Angel, what happened to you when you disappeared?'_

"Thank you. Draw! Now, I activate 'Bonding H2O'. I sacrifice 2 Hydrogeddon and 1 Oxygeddon to summon 'Water Dragon' in attack mode. (2800/2600)" The giant water dragon appeared on the field. "Now, I attack 'Yue'. Go!"

"Sorry, Bastion. I also have a 'Negate Attack'. Now, I use it to stop your 'Water Dragon' from attacking."

"Okay then. I end my turn."

"Okay, I'm not going to draw a card." Angelina states.

Bastion is shocked. "Why? Aren't you then at a disadvantage?"

"Bastion, I've had this duel since the beginning of the duel."

Syrus looks confused, "Wait a second. Hasn't Bastion been in control the whole time?"

"I guess not. But how did Angelina have this in the bag since the beginning?" Alexis inquires. The rest of the people around shrugged, honestly as confused.

"Now, I play 'Angelic Wings' and boost 'Yue, the Moon Angel's' attack point by 800. (3400/3400) Now, with no facedown cards, I can attack you relentlessly! Go, my angel, attack, 'Water Dragon'!"

The white angel nods and takes off. He pulls out a bow and shoots an arrow into the heart of the beast, destroying it instantly. (Bastion: 3600) "Good show!" Bastion exclaims.

"It's not over yet, Basty-boy. Now, with a clear field, 'Kero' and 'Artemis'! Attack!" the girl orders. The lion monster opens it's jaws and let loose a burst of flames while the female warrior attacks with a sword. "Now, its done," she mutters in a low voice. The smoke clears, revealing Bastion down on one knee, panting. (Bastion: 0)

Bastion sighs and crosses to Angelina. "Congratulations, Angelina. Good show. I had fun dueling you." She girl nods at him. "Um, Angelina, just curious, but what did you draw last anyway."

Sighing, Angelina shows the boy what the card she drew on her last draw phase was. "'Raigeki', it destroys all monsters on the opponent's side of the field. I could have ended this in my third turn. But maybe I'm not as merciless as I make myself out to be. I do have a soft spot for my family and family's trusted people."

"Well, Angelina," Bastion carefully takes her hand and places a soft peck on the back of her hand. "It was a honor to duel you. Good luck in the next round." He releases her hand and walks off the platform and down to the chairs. Angelina stood there for a couple seconds more. She then snapped back to attention and marched off the stage, a gentle smile hidden by the shadow off her face.

Claiming the seat next to Jaden, the Ra yellow sighed. Instantly, a hand came down on his shoulder. A cheerful voice rang, "Good show, Bastion. That was an awesome duel!"

"Thanks, Jaden. But something she said after word confuses me. "But maybe I'm not as merciless as I make myself out to be. I do have a soft spot for my family and family's trusted people," she told me. I think I understand the merciless part but who's her 'family'? Somehow, I'm one of her 'family's' trusted people. Got any ideas?"

"Well, Angel and I were best friends in the orphanage way back when. And we were almost like family there. But she's totally different. She can't be talking about me…can she?" Jaden inquired.

Syrus, who sat on Jaden's other side smiled, adding. "Maybe, Jay. Bastion did say the she said, "Maybe I'm not as merciless as I make myself out to be." She could be putting up and act!"

"Maybe…" Jaden said leaning back carefully in his chair.

"Wait a second! "ANGEL"! You have a nickname for her?" Bastion suddenly started ranting, causing Jaden to fall backward over his chair.

Crowler stood on the stage looking down on Jaden, looking exasperated. "JADEN! GET UP HERE! YOU'RE UP!"

"Coming, Professor Crowler." Jaden sprang up and hopped up onto the stage, facing an equally annoyed Chazz.

'_All right, Jay, let's see if you really got what it takes to go up against Weaver and even Dragon on a serious level. It's time for a serious test of skills.'_ Syrus though, glancing to Angelina and Zane in turn._'It's now or never, Lit' Wing. Let's see you fly.  
_

* * *

_VT: Yes, that was my first ever time writing a duel. It sucked!!! does into corner and cries _

_Syrus: Currently, because Jaden is about to duel Chazz...AGAIN... we have a guest host! _

_Angelina: pops out SURPRISE!! Well... since various is off crying because she has to figure out an original Jaden vs Chazz duel that has NO cards from the future... yeah, this may take a little while..._

_Syrus: Please review though! Those are what keeps her alive!! REVIEW!!!  
_


End file.
